Save me, Riku
by sakura3109
Summary: full summary inside-I'm revising this story after writing and uploading it a few years ago. Revised chapters have a title along with the chapter they are in the title, so something more than just chapter #. Up to ch 3 revised. Hints of yaoi, sora/riku.
1. Tough Morning: Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I'm back. I haven't been on this website in forever, but I decided that I definitely need to redo this story. I looked back at all the reviews I got and decided that I was going to give this a shot once again. My writing has matured (considering I'm now a sophomore in college, woot!) So hopefully I won't have as many mistakes as I used too. Ok, a few things are going to change. I'm going to change some of the personality of the character I originally based off of me, Jess, along with her name. I got tons and tons of complaints, and I guess it was a bit of a selfish move to do? Eh, whatever. And I'm also going to better Sora's personality so it's a bit more like him. Most of the story will remain the same, but I'm going to try to add more detail because the chapters were sooo short o_o. Well, here it goes, enjoy! (again :) ) (and I apologize in advance. All the stuff you learn in hs is making me not write just to write. Like I want to write an essay rather than a leisurely story. ) Point of view will remain the same, still in Sora's since that is what the story was originally in.

Summary: Sora and Riku have been friends for as long as time existed. But ever since he was younger, Sora has been dealing with a few family issues, and usually ended up taking it out on himself, with self infliction. Few people can stop him from continually hurting himself, but the only one that can stop him from suicide is Riku. Will Riku get to him in time before Sora gets to himself first?

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts. It all belongs to the creators, Square Enix and Disney (and whoever else was involved).

SAVE ME, RIKU

CHAPTER 1

A few dark clouds begin to circle my small town, I notice while I'm frantically running away. I momentarily glance up at them, to realize that I wish I could be like them. I come across a tree nearby that's easy to climb so I speed up to it and quickly force my way up the branches. I finally have a chance to catch my breath, and then I see it, the thing that I've been running away from, just trying to hide from, coming closer and closer, but yet I can't make out completely what it is. I have no clue what it is, but whatever it is, its giving me unbelievable throbbing pain in my chest, I just wish it to disappear, but I know that it can't. Suddenly I hear the beep of my alarm clock, and I awaken.

_Why school, do I have to attend you? Sigh…_ I sluggishly tell myself as I hit my alarm clock off. _I really hate having to get up this early, can't we switch times with the younger kids? Come on, we need sleep more than they do!_ "Oh well, gets me out of this hell-hole, that's for sure. This place is my home? Ha, yeah right. I'd get more protection and security living with a bum than I would in this place," I remind myself again, like I do every morning. Every morning is the same routine: I wake up (although sometimes I wish I didn't…), get dressed in what clothes I have laying around, and then I try to sneak out the front door, but almost always, the true situation is this.

"Where the hell do you think you are going" my poor-excuse-of-a-mother yells at me while I'm coming downstairs.

"I have to get to the bus stop! If I don't leave now, I'm going to be late, yet again! I can't afford to miss _another_ day, I won't graduate if I do!"

"Well that's your problem isn't it! Its not my fault you can't get out of this house quick enough-" she begins to yell again, but is broken by the high cry of my baby sister. "Oh now look what you've done! You woke up your sister! Get the hell out of here, NOW!"

_Well _mother_, I've been trying to get out of this house ever since I could walk. Oh goody, now the neighbors are waking up, for another rude awakening of screaming ridiculous nonsense. Apparently neighbors don't like waking up at 5:30 in the morning by outrageous arguments? Who knew?_ I sigh once again as I remind myself of this family I grew up with. This has always happened, ever since I first saw the abuse first-hand…

I realize that I have a few minutes to get to the bus stop before it arrives, so I rush over to it, to just in time get on. I want to go back to sleep, but I remember that I have a huge test this morning so I stay up doing a last minute cram-session. I hate this life. I just wish people would see the real me, see what I have to deal with at home. But in reality, all that people notice is the act that I pull. I _act_ like I'm a straight A student, I _act_ like I have all the love in the world, I even _act_ like I would never cut or burn myself. Well, okay, maybe I do enjoy getting the straight A's. Hey, they'll help me get out of this situation someday, right? But everything else, no one sees. No one sees because I don't allow them to. No one's bothered to ask _why_ I wear cuffs, or _why_ I wear long sleeves. Because no one expects this. That's why. But there is one who knows, and that's Riku. He, kind-of-unfortunately-on-accident, caught me in the act of cutting. I don't mind him knowing, I trust him with my life, and he'll always be the one that plays my subconscious and tells me to stop. One thing he doesn't know, however, is that I love him. Not like a brotherly-love because I've known him all my life, but love as in I crave him, I want him to have my babies, although that's a bit impossible. I'm just glad that he accepts me for it, even if no one else will, including my parents. I like that he, and only him, can take me away from this life, and make me feel like I belong…

"Sora….Sora…SORA! Wake up sleepy face!" I hear this voice, I can't recognize who it belongs to yet though. It sounds so familiar, yet unknown at the same time. I think this voice is starting to shake me now, wait, it is! "Sora, get up! We're at school, you need to get up! Sleepy face, I'm going to lick you if you don't!" Haha, I recognize this voice now. It's Danica, one of our crew so to speak. She's always with me or Riku, or both. She knows just as much as he does, well except the stuff he only knows.

"Huh? Danni? School?..EXAMS! Oh no I missed them, I'm going to fail, I'm not going to be a straight A student anymore," I cry out, thinking that I slept through the whole day. Apparently that last minute cram-session was a fail this morning.

"Haha, no silly. It's 7. In the morning. Your good, love. Unfortunately, we still have to take them though…" She says while spacing out. "Can we get off already, school is about to start," she quickly says while pulling me out of my seat. "Let's go!"

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming…ugh let go of my arm!" I tell her, somewhat rudely. Obviously today isn't my day.

"Okay, okay, jeeze. Did you get in a fight again, or are you PMSing, eh?" She begins to tease me, like always.

"Oh yes, because I can PMS, right? And yeah, unfortunately there was another fight…"

"Okay, fine I won't be so mean to you today, haha. Take it easy, promise? Hey look, Riku!" I nod while she runs off to catch up to Riku. I barely manage to catch a glimpse before I start to mentally drool. _He looks so hot today, I simply can't resist…_ He's wearing his infamous white shirt with a golden yellow vest on top, just enough to reveal his nicely toned muscles. As for his bottoms, eh, there just blue jeans. But those blue jeans just make me melt, they show his curves just nicely, but yet they remain baggy. I snap back into reality just in time before Riku sees me glancing over at him. I don't want him to know that I crave him, well, yet anyway. I smirk to myself thinking this, just as Riku and Danica appear in front of me again.

"Hey Sora, ready for those dreaded exams?" He says to me somewhat excitedly as he nudges me in the shoulder and his hand slips into my pocket. Wait, his hand is in my pocket? Why is his hand going into my pocket! I try to think of a happy thought that doesn't include him (which is quite hard actually) to avoid making, ahem, let's just say a scene, happen. He leans closely into my ear (Ugh, this is not helping the situation!) and softly whispers "don't read it now, read it later, got it?" I nod in confusion and shock, but relax as soon as I realize he was just giving me a note. Wait, why is he giving me a note? Eh, guess I'll figure that one out later.

The school bell dings not even a second later. "Guess it's time to go take on those exams, eh?" I say to the group of us. We take our time getting into the building and our classrooms. For some reason, the teachers seem to not mind us being late. Is it because we're the one of the few students who still obeys the rules? I start to fall behind, as I begin to think more about that note that he gave me. I want to know what it is, what it is about. Does it confess some gooey love secret? Or is it him telling me about his new favorite video game, but who would write a note about that? "Hey Sora, are you coming?" Danni questions me.

"No, you two go ahead, I'll catch up in a bit." I bluntly reply.

"Okay! Yay, Riku just you and me. We gotta get to class though, let's go!" Well, she seems a bit cheerful today. She grabs Riku by the arm and drags him away while skipping. Well, he's obviously not enjoying this, just by the look on his face. I feel like a ninja as I sneak over to the bathroom, just to get some privacy. I want to know what this note is about! I look around, once again to make sure no one is watching me, as I walk into one of the stalls. That note is driving me insane! I stumble over myself as I pull the note out of my pocket, my hand shacking in nervousness and fear, my heart pounding like it's a bass drum. The note is folded into a delicate square, with every corner and turn perfectly pressed. _Sora's eyes ONLY-Riku_ is written on one side, looking like Riku spent hours upon hours perfecting just this little piece of print. Did he spend that much time for the rest of this note? I carefully flip the note over, scared that I would break it. I was about to start opening it, just as soon as I realized that the note was covered in even more decorated hearts than the beauty of the print and folds combined. By now, I feel like I'm having a heart-attack, my heart is beating so fast and hard. _Why are there hearts…._

Ok, so it's me again. I'm not going to go on because if i do, i'm ruining future chapters. (or previous? however you want to look at it.) But I want to add as much as possible, if possible.

And obviously this adding more content thing was a huge fail. -_-

And haha, cliffhanger :3

And to those that are re-reading this story, well, you already know what happens next. ;)

Oh, and let me know how I'm doing. Still needs improving, it sucks, its great, whatever! I can take it this time, haha.

(I plan on deleting the old chapters as I submit their revised form. I don't know if that still notifies people, does it? I haven't been on here for sooo long, been to focused on school. D:)

Hope you enjoyed it, I'll start revising the second chapter soon!

~ Jess.


	2. The Note: Chapter 2

Ok, continuing on with the revision process. I wish I would've done this a long time ago, but I didn't. But I am now, right? Well, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter's revision. I'm trying to get these revised as quickly as possible so that I can go back to writing new stuff, yay new stuff. :D

Oh, and I'm keeping basic ideas the same, obviously, but I mean that I'm going to start and end each chapter with what it originally was so that I don't go on into future, or past, chapters. But I'm going to be trying to expand the inner parts, like add more events and such so that the chapters come out longer and with greater detail.

So let's get on with the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: obviously don't own anything. If I did, I'd probably be rich. Haha.

Save me, Riku

Chapter 2-The Note

**Previously on **_**Save me, Riku.**_

_Sora is, like everyday ever since he can remember, awoken yet again to the dreaded life he faces. He relives the pain he sees every morning-his mom cursing him for his existence and blaming him for problems that he knows he did not cause. As soon as he arrives to school, Riku surprises him with a note. Although that day serious exams are being held, Sora can't seem to hold in his curiosity to look at the note later, so to solve his craving, he sneaks into the bathroom to take a quick peek at the note. To his surprise, it is delicately folded and on the reverse side is even more carefully crafted hearts. Why would Riku cover this note completely in hearts?_

_Why is it covered in hearts?_ I think suspiciously to myself as I continually get nervous just looking at this thing. I look up just to see the bland color of the wall. Somehow, it's quite comforting; it's not pressuring me to continue opening this note, unlike the deathly beat of my heart. Time continues to turn, what feels like years to every second. I want to open this letter, but my body isn't allowing me to. Am I scared to what it may contain? Nah, I tell myself, although I know I'm lying right away. Yes, for sakes I am scared, who wouldn't be? This note could contain my sole reason for living's true feelings-or, well that's what I feel like because of the hearts. _Well, might as well get this over with_, I tell myself as I flinch while starting to unfold the piece of paper. I carefully read the note to myself, making sure no one else can hear me:

_Hey, Sora!_

_It's Riku! Haha, obviously, who else would it be?_

_Well, I heard you and your mom arguing again this morning. I hope everything's ok. Remember, if you need anyone, I'm here for you, even when no one else would be. Hey…_

A few lines were heavily scratched out at this point.

_Haha, nevermind. I'll tell you later. I have a feeling Danni's going to get to this note and I don't want her to read something I'm not ready for yet. Well, anywho, I'll talk to you later._

_-Riku_

_Ha, okay he was just checking up on me…_I reassure myself. Wait, he wanted to tell me something! I hate it when he does this. He's so good at hiding things from me, why oh why am I so gullible? _Riku, I hope you know that you not only made me go crazy, but you made go back to normal sanity and to the far level of insanity within a split second_, I quietly curse to an invisible Riku in my head. I glance back up to the clock in the bathroom, and notice the time. "Crap, I gotta get to class," I yell to no one in particular as I realize that I have less than a minute to get back to class. While I'm running down the hall, I begin to question what he wanted to tell me. I mean, I know one time I caught him talking to himself about a guy, to which he did confess to me that he may be possibly bisexual, but he hasn't decided yet. I remember that day…

_Riku and I decided to go to the park that day. I was falling behind, like usual, as he ran ahead of me to claim a patch of grass as our own. "Riku, can't you slow down just a tiny bit?" I sigh as I realized that he wasn't going to answer that. I already know the answer-"No Sora, you're a bit of a fatty, so I'm just subconsciously training you, haha." I'm not fat, I just have a little chub around the edges, I always tell myself. But hey, exercise isn't bad. That day we were going to practice our sword fighting, well with wooden swords of course. I still had a bit of a ways to go, crossing a street or two and walking across the field. As soon as I catch up, I realize the Riku is in a deep train of thought, and I didn't want to break his concentration. "I can never tell him, but man is he irresistible…" I hear Riku murmur to himself just as I come up behind him. "Who's irresistible," I ask, obviously curious. At this time, I thought that Riku was completely straight, but who is this 'he?' Riku turned around and saw that I was standing right next to him, and figured that I had overheard enough to know the truth. "Well, Sora…"Riku tries to begin, turning quite red in the face, "I think I may be bi. I don't know for how long I have been, but I've just noticed that there's this guy that I can't seem to ever get my mind off of." _

"_Haha, I know the feeling. Never seems to go away, does it?"_

"…_Yeah…Hey, you don't have a problem with that, do you?"_

"_Oh yeah. I have a huge problem with that." I said jokingly, just to see the response he'd give me, but it wasn't near what I was expecting. He started to appear to get upset about it, so I quickly replied with "no, no I don't have a problem with it. I mean, if I had a problem with you, I'd have a problem with me. Or, atleast another thing to add to that problems-I-have-with-me list."_

"_Haha, and you couldn't figure out I was just messing with you? Man, I know you don't have a problem with it. Well, let's get on with a practice today!" Riku threw me a sword and right as I caught it, he started to attack. Wow, I really need to get better at this, if I ever plan on saving the world from eternal darkness someday…_

I got to class just as the tardy bell rang. "Mr. Sora, talk about being late. Well, I guess we can let it pass just one more time. Go take your seat so we can begin," my teacher, Mr. Cage, warns me. Ha, yeah that was a good warning wasn't it? As I mentioned before, being a straight A student has its perks, that's why I continually force myself to remain in that status. He begins to pass out the books and the scantrons while dully reciting the rules. I finally reach my seat between Danica and Riku, who both snicker at me for being late. "Haha," they both say in that kind of high pitched and annoying voice. I shoot in a glare towards them just in time before I receive my booklet and scantron. Algebra…why did this have to be today? I don't mind it, just it takes forever. In my opinion, it's the hardest subject to do. I'm fine when it comes to trigonometry and geometry, but for some reason, I don't comprehend algebra well. I have approximately an hour and a half to do 90 questions. I should be able to make it, I hope.

That test felt like it went by quicker than it had started. Before I knew it, I was on the last problem. I had looked up at the clock to see how much time I had left, just to realize it was less than a minute. I had quickly solved the problem just in time to hear Mr. Cage tell the class to put their pencils down and pass up their tests. I turn my head to look at Riku. He looks as if he wants to pass out and has a big cloud of grief over him. "Uh…Riku? Are you doing okay?" I ask him, being quite concerned.

"Uh..yeah I'm fine. I just studied for the wrong test, I thought we were having English today…" he replies, still noticeably panicked.

"Oh. Good job, buddy. Hopefully you did fine anyway," Danica tries to reassure him. "Well, I have to go to my locker. I'll catch up to you two later, kay?"

"Well, don't you feel like a smart cookie," I jokingly ask Riku, "I'm sure you did fine anyway, you definitely are a smart cookie, in my opinion." I try to tell him a bit lovingly. He sure seems to hate when he's done something wrong, always goes into a small depression and denial stage. But, for some reason, he doesn't look like he's going into that denial stage. I look again up at him, and he has this huge grin and he's staring at me. Suddenly, Riku jumps onto me and hugs me. He leans closer to my ear and softly whispers "I want to save you. I want to be your angel. But just remember, if you ever need me, don't you dare be scared to come talk to me. I'll always be here for you…" Suddenly, he grabs my arm and pushes me up against the wall. He continues to have this huge gleam in his eyes, just staring me down like I'm his prey….

Ok, here is where the chapter ends in the old story, so I'm ending it here for now.

Was that a better revision? I think so, I added so much more to it. :D

Hope you all enjoyed it.

Review if you'd like, tell me your thoughts.

Until next time,

~ Jess


	3. Riku's Surprise: Chapter 3

Ok, here we go with Chapter 3 revision! Did you all like chapter 1 and 2? I sure did. Well, after improving it I like it even more. But wow, talk about change in writing. o_O if anyone cares, you're free to compare from the old chapters with the new ones, a bit of a massive change. Anywho, lets continue on with this. Hope you enjoy chapter 3!

Disclaimer: still own nothing. :P I just love the game.

Save me, Riku

Chapter 3-Riku's Surprise

**Previously on **_**Save me, Riku**_

_Riku had given Sora a note, to what surprised him because of all the decorations. Sora finally gets the chance to open it, just to see there was no gooey love secret confession, which relieved him quite a bit. Sora suddenly notices that he has to hurry to class, which he arrives to just in time. As soon as the test finishes however, Sora is led on by Riku that turned Sora into more of a nervous wreck._

(quick note. Apparently I forgot to mention that Sora and Riku were in the hallway when that last little incident occurred. Okay, carry on!~)

Riku continues to hold me in that strong grip he gained over the years. There seems to be no way that I can escape. I take a quick glance down the hall to see if anyone notices this little encounter, and to my surprise, not a single person is. I look back at Riku, who seems to have only gotten closer to my face. His scent is overwhelming, I can't help but get a bit aroused, especially with how close he is with me. I hope he doesn't notice this…Strangely not even teachers are noticing the situation. I can't help but want to melt into his arms, but I know I just can't.

"Boys! Stop displaying affection to each other, especially at school!" Never mind about no teachers noticing this. Well this sure got everyone to notice, thanks Mr. Superior Almighty Ruler of this school we call a principal. "I better not catch you doing this again, I don't want to have to suspend our top students for a ridiculous reason like this! Got it?" We both nod in agreement, just as Riku lets go of me and lets me relax. The principal walks away cautiously, keeping a close eye on us just to make sure we're not going to do that again. I look back at Riku once again just to remember the situation that had just occurred. Before I knew it, I was strawberry red and obviously highly embarrassed. Riku, on the other hand, seemed like he could care less.

"Hey, I'm sorry Sora. I couldn't help it, you're just so adorable," he tells me while he pats my head. Haha, I guess I am…wait, what? I quickly turn a darker shade of red. Darn that gullible side of me, I just can't resist anything, can I? "Well, I knew you were a bit high strung today, so I figured showing you some _lurve _would relax you." He said while giving me a small wink. "Come on, I know you find me irresistible! I mean who doesn't, haha." He chuckled while grabbing a hold of my arm, motioning me to walk with him. I became practically speechless by now; I just can't seem to respond to anything he says. Does he know my true feelings? Are they really that noticeable? I finally get up the courage to respond with "haha, yeah sure you're irressitable." I just remembered about the note, how could I forget about that? "Uh, Riku, in the note you gave me, you said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Hmm? Oh yeah I did. Nah don't worry about it. I don't want to discuss it right now anyway. Oh, but I need to talk to you about something else. Quite important." What could be important right now? We're in the middle of exams, nothing seems more significant than that. "What is it?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I was talking to my mom last night. About everyday things, and then we came onto the topic of you."

"Me? Why me?" In my mind, I'm just happy that he wants to discuss me at all. No one else seems to, well, unless if it's bad about me of course.

"Well….mom was talking to your mom…" Riku told me, as he seems to have gotten a more serious tone into his overall appearance and voice. He looked up at me, appearing to be quite disappointed. Instantly I felt myself get depressed. I knew something had to be up.

"What was going on?" I try to sound optimistic, but I know it is impossible.

"Well, there's nothing good about it, that's for sure," Riku looked up at me and saw how quickly my emotions changed, "she said that your mom just kept going on and on and on about how ridiculous and horrible you are. That you're a menace to society and shouldn't even exist. That she regrets even giving birth to you…Sora, I'm not saying this to dishearten you. I'm just letting you know. And, unfortunately, my mom isn't the only one she complains about too. She complains about you every chance she gets." He tries to say as best as he can. He's simply trying to tell me the reality without feeling bad for saying so, but I already know the truth. "I just wish she wouldn't spread it around like wildfire. Of course the neighborhood's going to believe her, she appears as the goody-goody mother-well, all believe her except your mom. She believes me atleast…" I try my best to not let a tear shed, but I just can't help it. I begin to bawl like a baby. Really, what guy cries in public like this? No one, unless your me. "Sora, there's one more thing," he begins while trying to comfort me, "she's threatening to kick you out. Put you up for adoption. Something, anything that'll get you out of that house." I begin to cry harder. I thought I was supposed to be a guy, a soul that doesn't express emotion or ideas. But I guess I can't even do that right…

"Sora, there's still an option though. My mom was disgusted when she heard that, so she offered to adopt you, no questions asked." I looked back up to Riku, my eyes seemed to dry up a bit from the tears. "Really? I would love that…I could spend every night and-uhh, never mind about that. But I really appreciate that." To that last comment, Riku gave me a bit of a puzzled look. Apparently I said too much again. I create a small smile across my lips that just can't help but get bigger. He always makes me smile, even in my worst of moment. He continues to comfort me, even with the cuddling hug he's giving me. I love that he can do this to me and not give a crap about what others are thinking or saying.

"Hey lovebirds! We have to get back to class, the bells about to ring again," Danica calls to us over a ginormous crowd. We agree and begin to head back to class, just to be overwhelmed with curious classmates. Whispers were repeating themselves, mostly all saying "they're gay? Who knew?" Danica gave a quick snicker at them and looked at us. Suddenly she formed this enormous smile on her face, then grabbed ahold of us, "of course they are! Haha. Just kidding, you two. I wouldn't ruin that." She tapered off the end to us, so that only us two would hear. I sighed in relief as the subtle comments disappeared. I love her, but I hate her. She could've single-handedly ruined my life within seconds. Oh wait, my mom does that every morning. I started to space out about this whole situation until I realized the teacher had arrived and that it was time to begin testing once again.

"Haha, no getting lovey-dovey over here. We don't need another incident like out in the hallway, now do we," Danica teases once again, throwing in a small wink to her joke.

"We're not together, and you know that. So don't even bother. Right now is a bad time anyway, he doesn't need more stress," Riku tells Danica somewhat rudely.

"Jeeze, relax. I was just kidding anyway…" Danica seemed to get a bit defensive about that. I know she was joking, but Riku is right, I'm already under enough stress as it is. Our teacher, Mrs. Frog, says her normal spiel to the class, good afternoon, how is everyone, so on and so on. She's one of those incredibly repetitious teachers who have been working all their life, and by now, they can't really change anything from their normal teaching habits. She, like Mr. Cage, began to pass out the booklet and scantron and started to recite the rules of the exam. Can't the teachers just say "you all know the rules, good luck" and get on with ours and their lives? Apparently not. I sigh as I look down at my booklet. _Well, let's get rolling with this English exam_ I mutter to myself as I open the front page. All these passages are going to put a guy to sleep! But, before I knew it, the exam had already ended. I managed to stay awake the whole time-which is quite surprising, if you ask me.

"How did you two do on this one," Danica says excitedly while us three are walking towards the bus area at school.

"I did great, for once I didn't fall asleep," I reply, looking a bit ashamed and scratching my head.

"Well, I definitely studied enough for this one," Riku replies, obviously happy that he didn't waste his study time.

"Haha, I'm just glad this is the last day of exams. Winter break, anyone," asks Danni, showing quite a bit more excitement. Oh yeah, I forgot winter break is next week. Maybe we can all hang out, if I manage to escape for a bit that is. I sigh once again to myself, replaying my everyday life in my memory.

"Hey, Sora. Wanna come over later today? " Well, since its Friday, it's usually quite easy to get out of the house, so I respond to Riku with a yes and a big excited smile. Atleast around them two, I can act the way I truly wish I could be. But with them, atleast I know I'm not lying about my personality for once.

"Aww, _lovers_ hanging out for a romantic evening," Danni teases once again. She likes to do that doesn't she? Both of us responded with a blunt and demanding_ No!_ with a grunted response from her.

"Well, looks like the busses have arrived," Riku mentions while looking up. I look up to see what he was talking about. The first bus pulled in, followed by the other seven busses. I catch a glimpse of the sky, and while lost in thought, I continue to wish that I could be just like the clouds…

Well, here is approximately where it ends in the old chapter. Basically different ending, that's all. I noticed that I have a habit of not exactly describing what the characters are doing, because I'm just assuming everyone already knows what I'm imagining. -pouts- I'll try to get out of that habit. Oh, and those re-reading, did you notice I changed some stuff that happened? Makes it seem more mature to me. Oh jeeze, now I'm rambling. Okay, I'm going to go now, hope you enjoyed the revised version of Chapter 3! I'll get working on other chapters, but first, I think I'm going to add in a few chapters. Maybe a situation or two from winter break? ;)

Remember, review if you want, but I'd greatly appreciate it!

~Jess


	4. side story

Hehehehe… I got bored so I thought I would put a side story in, to keep you all busy while I work on chapter 4. Hmm… I can't think of what to name it… o well. I'll think of something soon.

-----------------

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, besides Jess. (My OC, who is based off of me).

Summary: a random summer day. I wonder what'll happen…. (I know it's going to completely throw off the story, but remember, it's just a side story.)

Characters: Sora, Riku, and Jess. (My OC)

Warnings: OOC (sort of, I'll try to keep it in character though.) Major stupidity. (Caused by me pulling an all nighter, and it being 5.30am)

You have been warned… oh ya, it's not in anyone's point-of-view.

----------------------

The group is sitting, doing nothing in particular in riku's room. They're there because Sora doesn't like being home, and Jess' mom is out grocery shopping.

Sora: I'm bored… let's do something!

Riku: umm… NO!

Sora: but why?

Riku: cuz.

Sora: cuz why?

Riku: cuz cuz

Sora: cuz cuz wh-

Riku: shuddup already! I don't know what to do!

There is a sudden silence for a few minutes and with Jess spacing out, things get weird…

Riku: hey Sora. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up in a half hour of so.

Sora: I'll set my phone's alarm clock.

So he set his phone, not knowing what it'll cause later. Jess has been lying down, staring at a wall.

Jess: that is a VERY awesomeness outlet…-points at outlet- hi Mr. Outlet… I poke you! Mwahahahaha!

Sora: Jess? ...

Jess: what?

Sora: are you on crack?

Jess: no, just sugar high.

Jess gets more hyper...er and starts to bother the living shit out of Sora.

Jess: Sora?

Sora: what?

Jess: banana!

Sora?

Jess: Sora?

Sora: what?

Jess: orange.

Sora: O.O

Jess: Sora?

Sora: what?

Jess: -takes big breath- buyituseitbreakiefixittrashitchangeitmeltupgradeitchargeitpawnitzoomitpressitclickit... –runs out of breath and falls over-

Sora: what the hell?

Jess: Sora?

Sora: what?

Jess: peek-a-boo!

Sora: ...okay...

Jess: Sora?

Sora: what the hell do you want?

Jess: -pouts- I was just gonna ask what time it is, but your being a meanie face, so you don't get to be asked what time it is...

Just when she said that, the phone alarm went off. 'I'll give him a few more minutes.' Sora thinks to himself. Not paying attention that he sets the phone back down right next to riku's head.

Sora: hey, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get a magazine from my house.

Jess: okay. I'm hungry. I'm gonna go find something to eat.

They both go and do what they said that they were going to do, and to return just before sora's phone went off again.

Sora: I gotta go use the restroom, be right back.

Jess: k

And then the phone goes off. The alarm just happens to be the same tone for when people call.

Sora: can you answer that?

But before Sora knew it, Riku had already done so. 'Hey... awesome. Sora has a friend name snooze. I better answer.' Riku thinks to himself. Riku picks up the phone, and Jess smacks her forehead.

Riku: Hello? –No reply- hello? –Still no reply- I guess I'll have Sora call them back later...

Riku falls back onto his bed, asleep.

Jess: he just answered an alarm clock... oh god... oh well. I do the same thing...

Sora: did he just fall back to sleep?

Jess: yup.

Sora: I'm gonna wake him up now.

Sora walks over to Riku and begins to nudge him on the shoulder.

Sora: wake up!

Riku: -slowly waking up- uh... hi... did you know you have a friend named snooze? I think they wanted you to call back.

Sora: I have a friend named snooze? ... n-

Jess: you do now, got it? Let's see how long this'll last...

Riku: what?

Sora and Jess: nothing...

Riku gets really confused, and Jess begins laughing hard enough she begins to snort.

Riku: what?

Jess: nothing... -snort-

What she was actually thinking about was what Riku thought about 'snooze'

-Author spaces out-

Me: sorry, I was reading an awesomeness fanfic of gravitation. And trying to writhe this at the same time caused me to get a little loopy... so I might add something from them in here

-our of random author thing, sorry.-

Riku: what time is it?

Jess: umm... 5.30, why?

Riku: is it to late to catch a movie?

Sora: I don't wanna watch a movie.

Jess: let's go shopping!

Riku and Sora: for what?

Riku: I'm not helping you shop for clothes again...

Jess: not clothes! Manga! Or cds!

Sora: ok.

Riku: sounds good.

The group gets ready and goes to the mall. When they get there, the first store the walk into is 'Manga, anime, music, oh no!' or other wise known as m.a.m.o.n.

-Author quick note-

Me: ha, I just realized mammon is also mother in French... hahaha. But I think there's another m... hmm.

-Out of author note...sorry I keep doing that.-

Jess runs over to the yaoi section, her favorite section of all time. (Probably explains why she's bi...) She over hears someone ask someone what gravitation is, so she freaks out and runs back to soar and Riku.

Jess: OH MY GOD! HOW CAN SOMEONE NOT KNOW WHAT gravitation IS?

Jess yells and runs back over to where she previously was.

Sora: what is gravitation?

Riku just shrugs.

Jess: oh my god! Gravitation! Oo oo... Our Everlasting! Jazz!

Jess starts to drool. She grabs some volumes of the 3 series, and goes to a new section.

Jess: Trigun! Naruto! Yu Yu hakusho!

Jess grabs volumes of those, and decides to go over to the cd section. Oh god... the cds... Jess searches through the 'b's to find 'Bad Luck' (group from gravitation for people who don't know.) she finds it, and squeals really high pitched and loud. She runs to the "T" section next, trying to find t.A.T.u. She succeeds in finding them, and gets the two different albums from them. Once she grabs them, Riku walks up to her.

Riku: I think we should go pay. I mean really, you can't even hold them all...

Jess: okay...but...

Riku: no buts were going!

Jess: ... okay...

Jess pouts and walks up to the cashier. The cashier rings up the items.

Cashier: your total is... $150.93.

Riku: what!

Jess: don't worry, I got it.

Jess hands the cashier $200, gets the change, grabs her newly bought books and walks out of the store.

Riku: note to self: _never_ take Jess shopping _anywhere._

---------------

Me: so how'd you like it?Sorry, I got to lazy to type the he said she said stuff, soI put it like that instead.I think I'll just put it as a regular story if no one likes it like this in the story. Any ideas anyone? Oh and most of the things that happened here, actually happened... (I've gained a new invisible friend named snooze button another one named alarm clock... I was talking to the outlet... the gravitation thing with people not knowing what it was... how dare they not know what it is?)

Sora: do you really spend that much?

Me: I'm usually with a friend and we spend more than that most of the time.

Sora: O.O

Me: review and I'll have chapter 4 (the real chapter 4) up soon. –Shows you notebook- see, I have a page done already.


	5. Chapter 4

I think you'll like this chapter. It's probably short though, but trust me, you'll either want to kill me, or love me even more. The story is back in sora's point of view. Oh, and just to tell you all, I apologize for not getting it updated, but school starts in... Ugh... three days, and I've been really busy with band for the last two weeks... but ya. I'll try as hard as I can... Okie dokie? Oh and you know it, definitely OOC, and you already know bout Jess... being the OC I mean.

Disclaimer: do I have to put one? Seriously, when I say I own NOTHING, I mean it.

---------

"Sora..." someone calls out to me. It sounds like they're sad. Why are they sad? Why do I hurt so much?

"Sora...Please answer..." they call again. Who is this person? I... I can't recognize them.

"Sora... pleas, oh please answer..." they say once more."comm'on, you don't want Jess making fun of me for crying, do ya?" they say again.

"R... Ri... Ri... ku?" I stutter out. Why can't I talk? I feel paralyzed. I know this person is Riku, but I can't remember how I know him.

"Sora? You're awake!" he says clasping onto my hand, but I pull away.

"Sora. It's your best friend, Riku! I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you!" he tells me. Is he really my friend or an enemy playing games with my mind? Who is he?

"Who...are...you?" I manage to spit out. I know I know him, but I can't remember how or why.

"Sora?" he softly grabs my hand again, "how can your forget me? We're so close, it's like we were separated at birth..." he begins to cry a little.

"Sora... its Jess... you know you wanna get better...I'll let you have that one cd if you get better...now...how bout now... fine don't get better." Jess says to me, trying to make me happier. Why can't I remember them? Why am I in so much pain? Jess and Riku begin telling stories, to help me gain back my memories.

"So... when do we get to meet snooze?" Riku asks. Jess bursts out laughing. Oh, I remember snooze! (Explained in side story.) Snooze is that one dude that Riku thought was calling me when he wanted a nap... yup that was a good day...

"So... wh..why ... am I... hurting so ... much? Wha... what happened...to me?" I finally spit out after struggling to say it. Jess gets a very sad looks splashed onto her face, and Riku begins to cry.

------

Me: ha, I leave you there. I know it's short, but deal with it. I did it on purpose to gain more suspense... I guess.

Sora: what the hell happened to me?

Riku: -crying- please live Sora!

Sora: WTF?

Me: you'll find out... review and I promise I'll get the next up as soon as possible!


	6. Chapter 5

So…. You want to know what happened to Sora? Well… so do I. I had a hard time figuring out how I got him into this 'accident'. But I have an idea. So here it is…

Disclaimer: nope, don't own anything.

-------

"Well… wh… what happened… to me?" I eventually say. Riku holds in his tears, Jess cant help but to cry. I start to feel dizzy, but I ignore it.

"I… I don't know how to tell you what happened." Riku finally says after an awkward silence.

"Just tell him. He wants to know." Jess holds in her tears long enough to say.

"Well. Sora. Your mom decided to pick you up from the bus stop today…" I hear his voice say, just before I pass out once more.

-Flashback of what happened-

Sora's mom: hey Sora! I have to pick you up today!

Sora: why?

Sora's mom: cuz I says so! Get in the car!

Sora: whatever…

Sora's mom: What you say to me?

Sora: nothing… seeya later Riku and Jess!

Riku and Jess: seeya later!

Sora says bye to them, then gets into the car. Riku has a bad feeling about this, but he just shoves it away. Sora and his mom drive away.

Sora's mom: so… How was school sweetheart?

Sora: oh it was good… wait a minute! Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?

Sora's mom: can't a mother find out how her son is doing?

Sora sinks lower into his seat and worries.

Sora: -whispering- I guess…

Sora's mom: why are you so afraid of me? It's not my fault you do bad in school and that you're so irresponsible of you things!

Sora: -screaming- how can't I when you treat me like a piece of crap?

Sora's mom: -screaming- you know what? Why should I keep you when you treat me the same way back?

Sora: what if I never wanted to be with you in the first place?

Sora's mom has enough of this, so she hits him to knock him unconscious. She turns onto the freeway and speeds up a little bit. She leans over and opens the door, unbuckles sora's seat belt, and pushes him out the door. She closes the door, and speeds up more so that no one can get her license plate right away. Sora is left lying in the middle of the street, just to be hit by another car.

-End of flashback-

I hear a really loud buzzing sound. What is it? I try to move my arm, but I get a sharp pain in response. Oh ya… I'm in the hospital, aren't I?

"Oh my god! Sora!" I hear Jess scream. The doctor comes in, to one, check what's wrong, and two, to calm Jess down.

"It turns out that he had a small seizure, but he's back to normal now. He just needs some pain killers." I hear the doctor say. Riku's hand begins to caress my face.

"Sora, everything will be ok. Your mom has been caught and now is in jail for child neglect and abuse." Riku tells me.

-------

Me: sorry, gotta end it there. I just got a major writers block, so ya. And please don't kill me for this! Cuz I would kill me too cuz cuz of a friends dream, Sora and Riku are my mommy and daddy…

Sora: awesome! I'm a daddy!

Riku: no, you're the mommy.

Sora: Jess, which am I?

Me: you're the mommy Sora.

Sora: danget…. Wait a second… you tried killing me!

Me: did not! Okay, maybe a little… well, school starts for me tomorrow (august 30.) So ya... I don't know how often I'll update, but I promise I'll try!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ENJOYED THIS FIC. Blame school and band for that reason…and the fact that I lost the notebook that held this story within it… but I promise I wont lose this notebook! I'll try to be a better writer too…behold the power of the thes…thes…thesa…oh screw it…the book that gives words for a word! Well, on with the story now…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…would be awesome though…

- - - - - - - -- - - - -

While waking, I noticed Riku's expression. His face was whiter than he's ever been, and tiredness and nervousness lingered over his eyes. Even if his personality is generally kept to himself, I can tell what he was feeling. Body language is a strong visual you know.

"Hey, my mom just called and said that if you'd like, you can stay with us for a while" Riku said with a smile creeping across his face. Is he embarrassed? D'uh obviously, but why?

"Sure, I would love to! Sounds great!" I smile with my most famous grin.

"Hey Sora!" obviously the doctors let Jessica free…

"Yes?" I respond.

"I thought of something funny that might cheer you up that Riku and I thought of earlier, wanna here it?" She sounds excited.

"Sure, why not?" I fake a grin. God she gets annoying, but hey, at least I'll always know that Riku and her will always be there for me in my time of need.

She walks up to me and places her hand on my shoulder. "Goodbye my lover, high, your beautiful…if you know what I mean…" She says with the most emotional eyes ever. Riku burst out laughing. I'm confused…

"I was your lover? Since when? Why are you leaving?" I ask.

"No silly, names of three different songs by James Blunt. They just happen to form a sentence." She smiles and hugs me. Yay hug! Hugs are awesome, no matter who they're from.

"Hey, we should get going. It's getting late, and school's tomorrow." Jessica eventually says.

"Ya, we have to go. Sorry Sora. But you know we love you, possibly in more than one way." Riku winks.

"Oh…okay…wait what!" Why must I get confused so easily?

"Hmm…nothing." Riku smiles and blushes a little, and they leave.

- - - - - - - - -- - -

-With Jessica and Riku-

"Riku…poke" Jessica says and pokes Riku.

"What? I'm tired." Riku responds pretending to doze off.

"Riku! How do you feel about Sora?"

"He's getting better which is good. I hope he-"

"No. How do you _feel_ about him?"

Riku turns many shades of red within seconds.

"Why do you ask?"

"Cuz. Your body language is very strong. Obviously you feel something."

Riku glares and ponders for a second. Should he tell her how he feels about their childhood friend?

"…I love him" Riku murmurs.

"Sorry didn't hear you. Why do you speak low when you're nervous?"

"I LOVE HIM AND DO NOT!" Riku shouts.

Bystanders give the silver haired boy the strangest look possible.

"…Oh…sorry…that's what I thought though."

"It's not your fault I love him, its…I don't know…feelings." Riku begins to open up.

"I mean, I get butterflies in my stomach when I see him, I mentally do flips and summersaults just thinking about him, I'm-"

"I understand. I once loved him more than a friend too. But I realize he's better off with you as his life long partner than me. You'll take better care of him. You're responsible. You know what to do at any moment. He loves you too…" She trailed off with her words just as they reached her house. She leaned over and gave Riku a peck on the cheek.

"I love you just as much as I love him; as a brother. But showing emotion never hurts. Remember, I'll always be there for you if you need to talk." She gives him a hug and walks into her house. Riku is stuck frozen where he was standing. He never thought Jessica to do that. Although she had had plenty of boyfriends in her life. Could it be all the heat and tension in the air from the last few days?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me: again I apologize. I promise this notebook won't go missing. –guilt rushes over- Hey guilt disappear…I know it's been at least a half year since I last updated, right? Sorry…short-term memory…but I promise to keep up with it now…but I'm running out of ideas of how to get the title to fit the story more…

Sora:….ya….-falls asleep-

Riku: Night! –cuddles with Sora-

Me: well I don't know if my writing has improved or not, but I think it has. Oh and thanks for all the hits! (2000+) I know that's probably not a lot, but it is to me. I like it…its an authors drug huh? Well its improvement for me. Well, I'll be back later!

Wow…I need to learn to write more…


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Author's Note: well… I should be working on my English final…but I don't want to. It's almost finished…I just got the essay thing left. : ) Sorry I haven't updated, been busy with end of the year stuff. But hey, at least I didn't loose the notebook this time! -smiles- well, I guess here we go! Oh and if you have any ideas or suggestions or whatever, on how to improve this story and or my writing, please, please tell me. Thankies! (Well I had this written when there still was like a week of school left, and I didn't feel like deleting…deal).

------------------------------

Well, I guess you can say the war has ended-sort of anyways. Yeah, I may still be in hospital, but knowing that mom's getting treatment for her mental problems just makes me feel so much better. And school- that's almost over too!

"Why are you smiling? I'm about to give you the medication you normally hate. Random change in taste, eh Sora?" the nurse questions.

"Uhm…no, just thinking about stuff. The medication's still taste horrible." I chuckle a little, and then pout.

"Oh, Sora, your friends are here."

"Okay," I smile, "bring them in when you can."

"I will." She leaves after forcing me to take the medication, which I almost spit out. "Sora!" Of course, it was Jessica. While running to give me a hug, she trips and falls. What a clutz. Riku looks over and sighs. He saw her fall flat too I'm guessing.

"How you feeling?" Riku kindly asks.

"Eh ok I guess. The nurse just made me take medication again…so eck," I stick out my tongue in disgust. "Its so horrible tasting."

"A lot of medicine is. Hey have you found out when you get out of here or no?"

"Today! I can't wait!"

"Ah that's so awesome!" Riku and Jess say together. Seems like she recovered from that fall.

"Uhm…Riku? Can I ask you a question?" I scratch my head in that weird I-don't-know pose.

"You already did."

"No I didn't," I think for a few seconds, "okay, maybe I did. But I have another question."

"Okay, what is it then?"

"Uhm…can I stay at your house? I have no where else to go."

"Oh I was going to ask you that anyway. Yeah mom's okay with it." He smiles and randomly gives me a warm hug. He lifts up and, is it just me, or is he blushing?

"Riku your face is red" Jess bluntly points out. I begin to chuckle. Riku never blushes, even if he was with a girl he thought he 'truly' loved. "Shut up!" he snaps back and turns away. We began to talk some more, about everyday things. Hell, what are everyday things anyway? Anyhow, we began to talk about school, how it was slowly coming to an end, new songs that have came out, what we're doing for the summer, and other random stuff like that. Suddenly, my room's door slams open with a doctor in an emotion stuck between fear, shock and sadness standing in the doorway. "Sora, I got horrible news…" She states slowly lowering her voice almost to a whisper.

------------------------------------

Me: heh…I'm leaving it there. I think there'll be like two more or so chapters after this…I apologize for it being so short. Sudden rush of ideas came, and I wanted to have I guess a reasonable cliffhanger for once…-smiles- eh probably still a crappy story. Once I completely finish it though, I'm taking a dictionary, thesaurus, and hopefully more thought out ideas and completely editing the story. And most likely taking out Jess and putting in a different OC once I come up with one, due to people having problems with 'self inserts'. If not another OC, then Kairi. –randomly twitches- and redoing all the other stories as well. Oh and after that- -rambles on- Bye! I'll update soon! I promise! And if I don't, Mello gets a free shot at me without a Matt barrier! (If you don't know those characters, they're from Death Note)


	9. Chapter 8

Me: I hecka don't want to go to bed. So I'm writing instead…lol here it goes. : )

Disclaimer: same as every other story. Don't own XP

----

"Sora, I got horrible news…" The doctor states slowly, lowering her voice almost to a whisper.

-----

The room suddenly fell silent, time had ceased to move. "How horrible is this news?" I thought out loud.

"Sora…your mom has…" the doctor starts to choke out.

"She has what?" I say sow low, it's hardly audible.

"S-she left a note…for y-you." the doctor pulls out a piece of paper that looks like it's stained crimson red. She hands me the note with trembling hands. I slowly open it and read out loud:

"_Sora,_

_Though I may have treated you so horribly for your life so far, I just want you to know, I really did and __always will__ love you. God, you'll just never know how much I love you. I myself just didn't know how to be a parent. Where did I go wrong in my life to make me this way? Was it because how your father always treated me? Or even my own parents? Sora, as my final wish, as my life is slowly and painfully ending, promise you'll live our life to the fullest. Protect those closest to yourself, love who you want to love, never ever let anything get in your way. Sora, just always remember, I love you my baby, my first child, the young man that will learn to love those thought to be his enemy. My beautiful son, I'm so sorry-_"

The words from my mother's note were slurred from there on; give or take 'sorry' was the last word. Slowly tears swell up in my eyes, "…_mom_…" I barely get out. This really hit me. I never realized how much she did 'love' me. I'm so confused right now. Emotions feel like their not there, or combined all together. "W-what did…did she do?" I finally get out between small sobs.

"I'm sorry to say it Sora but-" the doctor says but is cut off by Riku, "Your mom…committed suicide. That's why the letter is stained red…" Riku finishes, turning away. "I'm so sorry Sora," he mumbles softly. The room. It's beginning to spin. I'm seeing multiples of everything. I can't breath. My head hurts like it's just been bashed against something. The last thing I hear from a voice I love the most shouts out my name just before everything goes black.

-------

Me: wow that's hecka short…. oh well, deal. I almost burst into tears writing Sora's letter. Well I hope it's at least slightly decent. I'll have another chapter up by tomorrow. I promise. Why? Cuz it's already typed up. I'm just not loading it till tomorrow…lol. So…review. Please. Love you bunches if you do. And if there's flames, I don't care. So flame if you want. I just want reviews. : )


	10. final chapter?

Me: I so WANT TO CRY!!!! I had this completely typed up, and then my computer FROZE. Normally it has a recovery thing, but not this time…-cries-

Disclaimer: -insert disclaimer here-

-----Xx 3rd person POV xX------

_A young Sora, approximately 8 years old, ran to a playground on a dark night and hid up in a tree he quickly learned to climb. His thoughts of saying 'mommy I'm so sorry' and 'I'm sorry I'm a bad boy mommy, I'll fix it' continued to play in his head. Visions of his mother getting angry and abusing him replayed. His mother being abused was plastered into his mind. For his age, he had seen more than anyone who had already lived their life; drugs, abuse, and violence constantly seen in that young boy's mind. He looked up. He saw clouds forming gradually and slowly letting their water-filled selves open up. "Why cant I be more like you clouds? Opening up and letting you go till there is no more?" he pondered to himself, his tears blending in with raindrops. "Mommy…I'm sorry…." Sora pulls out small pocketknife he always kept with himself, and makes he first cut and scar on the upper part of his arm and continued to let his tear-filled eyes fall in rhythm with the rain…_

Riku and Jess was sitting along side Sora's bed, watching him carefully up until he passed out. "Jess! Go get the doctor! Now!" Riku yelled at Jess. She ran out of the room frantically in search of a doctor. Riku, on the other hand, was protectively holding Sora. Sora's limp body looked so weak and fragile in his current state. It's really amazing how someone can go from being able to get out of the hospital in a few hours to going to near dead and end up staying there longer than expected. Sora just proved it possible. The beeping sound of the heart monitor sped up and kept gradually getting faster. 'Jess, get that doctor quick' Riku thought to himself, 'please, if I lose him, I lose me…' As if a doctor just read his mind, a doctor walked in. "Sir please stand back, I need to reach Sora." The doctor politely asked him.

"I can't! I can't let him go…I won't!" Riku blares back, tears falling from his face.

"You must! I need to see what is making him react like this!" The doctor pushed Riku out of the way, causing him to land on the ground with a loud thud. "Sora…just please live…" Riku murmured under his breath. Jess shortly jogged in after.

"Riku I couldn't-oh never mind…" she noticed the doctor then walked over to Riku, trying to comfort him. "Riku, it'll be ok. He'll live. He won't leave you over an event even if it was as horrible as…that."

"How do you know that Jessica? He's dying dammit! Dying!" Riku screamed back at her, tears formed streams along his face.

"Riku…" was all Jess was able to say. The heart monitor sped up again, and caused Riku's tears to fall faster. "He's going to die, isn't he doctor?" Riku asked the doctor in-between shrieking sobs.

"I'm so sorry to say it, but most likely, yes he will." She said in a voice as if she didn't care if he lived or not. Jess was in tears, but tried to comfort Riku more than herself.

"He'll live Riku, trust me." Jess said quietly to him. Riku's state of being by this point had gotten to the point to where everything he heard is slurred, so he nodded in response. The heart monitor sped up once again, to where it just about stopped.

"I'm sorry, but I must pull the plug. He's gotten to the point of no return really." The doctor reassured Riku. Riku jumped up, ran over to Sora, and gave him one final hug. The doctor by this point had pulled sora's plug, and certified that Sora had died.

"Sora…I …I…I know this is to late, but…I really love you. I want to be there to protect you, to love you, to just be there to hold you. Sora, I love you so fucking much it hurts…" Riku's tears by that point had overwhelmed him…

----

"Sora…I …I…I know this is to late, but…I really love you. I want to be there to protect you, to love you, to just be there to hold you. Sora, I love you so fucking much it hurts…"

"Riku?" Sora asked out loud. Well, in his mind actually, he's just about to go through the 'white light'. Sora began to become more conscious of his surroundings. He heard Riku's sobs, and Jess's voice mumbling something about 'waiting'.

"Mmh…" Sora made a sound. "…Ri..Ku". Riku turned around in amazement, still not sure if he' truly heard him again.

"Riku…I…lo…love..You…too.." he finally got out. His state of mind had given him a hard time in producing anything, really. Riku, after he released himself from Jess, ran over to Sora, giving him the biggest hug he'd ever gave and kept a hold of him…

-----Xx Sora's POV xX-------

_Dear Journal, July 4, 2007_

_Today is mine and Riku's one-month anniversary. I'm so happy! I've been living with him ever since that hospital incident. Really, I'm surprised his mom doesn't mind that we're together, as long as 'we use protection', be careful with what we're doing, our choices and decisions and all- eh typical mom stuff. I wonder if my mom would ever approve of this relationship?- oh I got to go! Riku's taking me out to a movie then fireworks show, then a 'surprise'. I wonder what the surprise is?_

_-Sora : )_

I set down my journal, locked the key, and ran up to Riku, giving him a small kiss on the way. He grabs a hold of me, keeping me in the most loving hug ever. We walk out the door to the house, saying bye to mom, with our hands intertwined with each other. Who cares about weird looks? We love whom we want to, right?

----

-A few hours later-

_Dear Journal,_

_Want to know the 'surprise'? Riku sort of proposed to me. He gave me a promise ring of the most beautiful white gold, and said "Sora, through think and thin, I'll always love you, and will be there for you", giving me a passionate kiss shortly after. What's ironic? He did it under a series of the most beautiful fireworks with the occasional heart popping up. But I also kept thinking my mom was watching the whole time. Odd feeling really. Well, we got to go to bed now._

_-Sora_

I set the journal down again. Shortly afterwards I got into bed, I crawled up to Riku and cuddled with him.

---

Ironic thing? Sora's mom was next to him when Riku gave him the ring, in tears of joy whispering, "I love you, my beautiful young man…"

-------

Me: yep final chapter. Enjoy the ending? Kinda sappy eh? Well, I think it was a good ending anyway. I sure the hell had fun writing it, along with the occasional tear. Think I was gonna officially kill off Sora? NEVAR!! He came back. : ) review!! Please!! I wanna know how the story really cam out! And I possible, give me advice on how to change it, cuz I'm gonna be editing it. Oh and I was thinking of randomly adding a side story of their life now, or one of their random dates or something. Oh well. I'm gonna miss this story…-pouts and randomly cries- review!! Or message me…or something!!


End file.
